


Never do that to me again

by PagieCake



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagieCake/pseuds/PagieCake
Summary: After a serious injury Altair has to take you back to Masyaf. Will he arrive on time or all hope is lost for you?
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Never do that to me again

“Keep your eyes open, alright? Just keep them open, that’s the only thing I want you to concentrate on.” You faintly heard Altair’s voice, as the battle raged around the pair of you. He seemed soo scared, although he never really showed any of his emotions to you, even after two years of marriage.

“Listen to me, yes? My love look at me you’ll be fine, you’ll be fine.” He probably only tried to calm himself as you felt no pain, just strange warm hotness around your stomach, as it seeped down around your torso. Blood, your blood. The arrow that hit you was still holding onto your skin. Don’t pull it out, you reminded yourself. Malik or someone else will take care of it, don’t pull it out. It would only make the bleeding worse. If you not already destined to die on this battlefield.

“You won’t leave this world today…” Altair kept on mumbling to you, slightly rocking himself back and forth.

“It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.” You grunted smiling, blood seeping through your teeth.

“No, no…” He got up, and dragged you along, too tired to haul you up into his arms. Where he was going, he didn’t know either. Somewhere safe, you supposed, maybe back to Masyaf, the fort was close, merely an hour of ride. Without a horse, it became as long as two days on foot and time ran low for you. Your vision started to fade away as more and more sand got into your boots. Would you wake up if you let yourself sleep was still a question…

———————————-

A different kind of warmness covered your body than you felt before, a blanket you realized, as you opened your eyes and looked around the room. You were in Masyaf in your chambers, tucked under layers of rugs and a soft pillow supported your head. Snoring could be heard from your right side.

“Malik?”

“(y/n)?” The rafik jumped up from his seat wich he slept in seconds ago.

“Am I in Masyaf?” You needed reassurance even if you guessed the answer correctly before.

“Yes, you are. How do you feel?” Malik lifted the blankets from your abdomen and looked upon your now bandaged wound.

“Better… Where is Altair?”

“He shall be here in a minute. He guarded you while laid unconsciously in your bed for a day and a half. He smelled like a lion’s den so I sent him away to take a bath, he left just before you woke up.” You had to smile on this, Altair wasn’t the most affectionate man, but he had a big heart and a deep love for you. He must be very concerned about your well being. After two minutes it became clear that Malik said the truth, and Altair appeared in the doorframe, in much better shape than you left him but still tired.

“(y/n)?” He uttered out your name in disbelief.

“You see, I could not prove you wrong Altair.” You tried to sit up to welcome him but failed in the process. The wound you got was still hurtful.

“Hush my love.” He ushered you back to a more comfortable laying position and settled on the bed next to you. “I thought you won’t survive.”

“I’m tougher than you think.” He slightly smiled at your remark.

“You may say that, but worse things can happen than that. Even now you almost died.”

“If I don’t take that arrow it would’ve hit you.”

“I rather get wounded than watch you suffer.”

“I know.”

Altair leaned close to you and planted a sweet kiss on your forehead.

“I’m glad you came back, but never do that to me again…”

———————————-

“I think I’ll leave…”

“You better Malik!”


End file.
